Patent Document1 discloses a known vibration damping device in the related art. The vibration damping device includes a first bracket that is connected to any one of a vibration generating portion and a vibration receiving portion, a second bracket that is connected to the other thereof, a first attachment member that is mounted in the first bracket, a second attachment member that is mounted in the second bracket, and an elastic body that connects the first attachment member and the second attachment member with each other. The second attachment member includes an insertion cylinder portion in which the second bracket is inserted.